


Saints

by Kwyndolen



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwyndolen/pseuds/Kwyndolen
Summary: The Saints memorised through the events in their lives
Relationships: Flayn & Seteth (Fire Emblem), Rhea - Relationship, Seteth/Seteth's Wife (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 22





	Saints

Five fighters who rose to the call  
Who fought for all they sought  
But there was one who they all forgot  
A legacy stained  
He fought in vain  
His heirs slain  
But one hope still remains

The fifth stood strong  
Perhaps that was wrong  
For unmovable he became  
Being left behind when the time came  
Keeping a weapon that all could use  
Until a child saw past his ruse

The Fourth opted to desert  
For he had become too hurt  
His fear beckoned him to fly  
Up into the bright blue sky  
Being forced to hide  
Until someone figured out he lied

The Second and Third together remained  
Their hands completely bloodstained  
For an important life had been lost  
Her body aside had been tossed  
The Third into a deep slumber fell  
Causing the Second to fear a farewell  
He had lost the love in his life  
And now he also feared losing the light

A kingdom the First would create  
But alone she would operate  
For her brethren had been slain  
And she alone would remain  
An embodiment of time  
She would avenge this crime  
For it was all she could do  
Until her mother stood once more  
To rule her world anew  
A world that had been ravaged by war.

**Author's Note:**

> The first work I post here I hope you enjoy it ;v;


End file.
